El que esta al medio tiene ¿calzones?
by kiras70
Summary: 4 Chicos enamorados y la habitación de las chicas vacía, que ocurrirá…-"Mph"-"Seguramente será problemático."-"Wow mira esto ¡teme!"–"y-o no p-uedo h-hacer e-esto" SasuHina, ShikaTema, NaruSasu, NejiTen.


Espero les guste, se me ocurrió mientras leía un libro, no diré nombre o me pueden demandar jaaja " lo mas raro que el libro era de terror, pero bueno…"

Comedia/Romance

4 Chicos enamorados y la habitación de las chicas vacía, que ocurrirá…-"Mph"-"Seguramente será problemático."-"Wow mira esto ¡teme!"–"y-o no p-uedo h-hacer e-esto" SasuHina, ShikaTema, NaruSasu, NejiTen.

Capitulo 1 – No morir en el Intento.

-O-

Los chicos de Konoha habían decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones con sus novias y ahora que sasuke por fin reconocía lo que sentía por la hyuga ya podían irse de vacaciones en parejas, todo un sueño. Pero aun faltaba la aprobación de las chicas ya que Tsunade no puso objeción ya tenían 18 y tanto tiempo sin parar con las misiones era mas que merecido.

-Con los chicos-

Los cuatro habían quedado en juntarse en el Puesto de ramen de Ichirakupara hablar de cómo iban a invitar a las chicas a las termas y que no se enojaran por pensar que ellos tenían otras intenciones, eso tenían que decírselo ya estando en las termas "cuando ya sea demasiado tarde".

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Preguntaba neji Iniciando la conversación.

-Pues, que tal si Naruto va y se los dice, total el ya tiene daños cerebrales por los golpes unos cuantos mas no harán la diferencia. – dijo Shikamaru analizando la situación y la idea que menos la perjudicara a los 4 era esa.

-¡Y por que yo! Por que mej… mmm – naruto comenzó a babear.

-Dobe que te ocurre ya deja de babear, me estás echando toda tu baba encima.- Sasuke estaba enojado ya que naruto se encontraba a su lado babeando.

-Ves yo ya lo dije, es la culpa de sakura. Siempre supe que era problemática.

Naruto llevaba un buen rato desconectado del mundo mirando el ramen que servían en los otros puestos y a el todavía no le llegaba su ¡ramen!

Bien eso haremos, mencionaba neji levantándose con sasuke y shikamaru para irse, en busca de sus chicas.

Ya muévete Dobe, ve por sakura y recuerda el plan. – sasuke salio tras neji, dejando atrás a un naruto con signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

-¿Que plan?...me habré perdido algo…

Todos habían estado de acuerdo en llevar a sus novias al Express Konoha, era un restauran de comida rápida, pero también habían mesas. "Todos" ya que el mmmm de naruto fue como un si para ellos, habían decidido que si las chicas los malinterpretaban, morirían los 4 juntos y no por separados.

-dos horas después con los chicos y chicas-

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa, con sus parejas al lado, habían pedido una porción grande de papar fritas y vasos de soda.

Temari: Y bien para que nos invitaron.

Shikamaru: Que problemática eres mujer, espera un poco.

Temari: Solo por que soy una novia genial esperare, pero solo 5 minutos o te las veras negras amorcito…

Shikamaru: Si problem… -El peli-negro trato de decir problemática y fue parado por un kunai en su cuello-

Temari:¿Que intentas decir Corazoncito?

Shikamaru: qu-que te ves muy hermosa a la luz del foco cariñito…

Temari: que lindo - decía temari retirando la kunai con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Naruto: Sakura-chan (es un misterio el como llego naruto ay)

Sakura: si cariñito – decía mientras miraba a su lindo rubio frente a ella.

Naruto: ¿Has engordado?

Sakura: No amor, para nada sigo Igual de esbelta que siempre – decía sakura tratando que controlarse.

Naruto: Pero estoy seguro que hace una semana no tenias ese bultito bajo la cara.

Sakura: No cariñito, Parece que estas mal de la vista, ven que aquí te la reparo – decía mientras se levantaba a golpear a naruto hasta que ya no le encontraran signos vitales.

Temari y tenten Intentaron parar a sakura, pero esta ya se encontraba "arreglándole la vista a naruto con la silla…"

Tenten: Y dime neji para que vinimos para acá, ¿acaso ocurrió algo?

Neji: n-no es-que –b-bueno sabes que n-aruto y yo i-vamos

Todos miraban a neji y su cambio de personalidad frente a su novia y se preguntaban, donde quedo "el orgullo hyuga que tanto recalcaba neji siempre" Luego vieron a hinata y lo comprendieron, seguramente era algo hereditario.

Tenten: Que naruto y tu hicieron que, no, no puede ser, siempre supe que algo raro pasaba tartamudeando frente a mi y tus salidas de amigos con naruto ahora si lo entiendo todo, pero no se queda así, si no eres mió, ¡naruto muere! – decía la chica de chongos sacando una kunai y yendo hacia naruto con cara de psicópata.

Neji solo suspiro y pensó lo mucho que lo quería su novia que ahora se encontraba junto a sakura ayudándole a arreglarle la vista a naruto…

Con la silla y casi moribundo, naruto intentaba decirle a las chicas que lo están "ayudando con su vista" que el doctor había dicho que el estaba bien y no tenia ningún problema.

-Pero si el doctor dijo que estaba bien…

-No cariñito yo soy medico y se que tu vista esta mal.

-pero si todavía veo el bultito bajo tu cara…

- Aquí tienes sakura, decía Tenten pasándole un fierro de metal a la peli-rosa –El ninja de allá me los presto, decía apuntando a un hombre medio muerto tirado en el piso.- Me dijo que eran muy buenos para la vista…

-O enserio, pues tendremos que comprobarlo decían las dos a coro mirando a naruto.

-Eso me ayudara a curarme de la vista decía el rubio apuntando con el dedo a los fierros.

-O claro que si naruto, De seguro te curas y te aseguramos que no veras nada mal, después de que terminemos. – decían las dos, mientras se acercaban aplicándole mas medicina a naruto…

Después de la masacre "corrijo" de la ayuda medica, las chicas y naruto se sentaron en sus mesas, ya que la medicina había funcionado.

Ahora naruto veía lo delgada que estaba sakura, miro a sus amigos y no vio a neji.

-¿Y neji? ¿Se fue?

-Aquí estoy naruto ¿acaso no me ves?

-Naruto comenzó a mover sus manos buscando a su amigo.

-No te preocupes naruto eso es normal, menciono Tenten mientras tomaba soda.

-Mph, hinata…

-En s-erio sasuke-kun G-gracias

-De nada.

-T-t-u – trataba de decir hinata muy sonrojada

-Hmp… - menciono el azabache mientras sorbía el baso de soda vació

-Eto S-s-sasu-ke t-u

-¿De verdad?

-S-si... – decía hinata mientras le daba lo que le quedaba de soda

-Mhp

-Yo t-ambien t-t-te q-uiero s-sa-suke

Todos miraban a la pareja, pensando "si nos metemos estamos jodidos" "el amor, traspasa idiomas"

Yo: Nyaaa yo nunca había escribido un fanfic tipo comedia, es mi primera vez…así que sean gentiles. "sonó algo familiar, pero bueno…nos leemos pronto bye"

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de su creador…

Ahora En el próximo Capitulo:

¿Llegaran a las termas vivos con sus novias?

¿Naruto vera el mundo con mas claridad?

¿Qué pasara en la habitación de las chicas?

¿Morirá la escritora mientras escribe la continuación o lo lograra?


End file.
